


Baby it's cold outside

by Ghost_Writer



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: Fluff prompt, M/M, Porn, Smut, with a hint of sub/dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer/pseuds/Ghost_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan comes to visit Michael in Baltimore but when a snowstorm hits they are stuck in a house with no heating having to find other ways to warm eachother up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from my to tumblr gals...
> 
> Set in March 2013

"It's cold" Ryan says the moment Michael opens the door. Michael just laughs andlets Ryan come in.

"Hello to you too" Michael says closing the door as Ryan dumps his duffle bag on the floor.

"Hello Michael" Ryan replies flippant shaking the snow from his hair and taking of his coat handing it to Michael before picking up his bag walking towards the kitchen.

Michael hangs up Ryan's coat and follows Ryan into the kitchen finding him sitting on one of the stools at the kitchen island his duffle bag flung in a corner.

"Want a drink? " Michael asks opening the fridge when it is clear Ryan is not going to say anything else

"Sure" Ryan replies "What have you got?"

Michael turns towards Ryan with a grin holding up a can "Mountain Dew?

Ryan gives him a small smile "Dude you hate the stuff"

"Well you love it so I got you some" Michael replies handing Ryan the can.

Ryan opens the can and takes a big sip "Thanks"

Michael fiddles with the cords on his hoodie "No problem, just glad you came"

"I was in New York anyways so..." Ryan says trying to hide how much he wanted to come.

"I am sorry Ry" Michael blurts out after a few moments of painfull silence between the two of them.

Ryan nods looking down at the can of Mountain Dew "You have been a shitty friend"

"I know, I didn't think you would come. I figured you would hate me" Michael says quietly.

Ryan looks up at him "I said you were a shitty friend but I don't hate you"

Michael lets out a deep sigh "I promise to be a better friend"

"You are buying the pizza and wings and I will forgive you." Ryan smiles ''Cause seriously dude I miss you and I kinda want my friend back''

"You're easy" Michael jokes and Ryan flips him off ''But i really want to be a good friend I will treat you to dinner just hope they are still delivering" Michael says looking outside at the snow.

"Dude i want my pizza" Ryan says with serious face.

Michael walks over to the window "Don't worry have some stuff, that's one thing about living up north you have supplies for weather like this"

Ryan gets off the stool and walks over to Michael "Looks like the snow is getting heavier" he says with a worried tone to his voice.

Michael laughs "You worried?"

"No, just would like to get home tomorrow or my coach is gonna kill me if I miss any more practice"

"It's gonna be all right Doggy" Michael smiles.

"It has been a while since you have called me that" Ryan says after a few moments of silence between them "It sounds good"

"I have missed you, like who else am I supposed to send random Lil Wayne lyrics to"

Ryan laughs "Glad to hear, but seriously thank you for asking me to come but if you don't feed me in the next twenty minutes i will have to end this friendship"

Michael turns around and picks up his mobile "Full meat pizza and wings?"

"Sounds good" Ryan says returning to his spot at the kitchen island.

Michael dials the number having memorized it after years of ordering pizza from the same place. After after a few hums and 'Are youse sure's' Michael hangs up his phone.

"So looks like pizza is out" Michael says

"I knew it we are gonna starve" Ryan says looking worried.

Michael laughs and shakes his head walking over to the giant silver fridge/freezer.

"Don't worry Doggy got pizza and weird frozen cheese in batter things we're not going to starve".

Ryan lets out a sigh of relief "Good because I was worried for a moment".

Michael opens his freezer "Dude is food all you think about" he asks holding up a Hawaiian pizza. Ryan shakes his head and Michael turns back to his freezer "Have you got wine" Ryan asks.

"Nope" Michael says as he pulls out a tuna pizza and shows it to Ryan.

Ryan nods "Dude how can you not have wine?"

"Since when do you drink wine" Michael asks pulling the pizza's out of the boxes.

Ryan shrugs "It tastes better than beer and is more sophisticated".

Michael looks up at Ryan "Since when do you do sophistication, weren't you the one who wanted to know what the entire content of our hotel mini fridge in Rome would taste like mixed together"

"People change, they grow up" Ryan says avoiding Michael's gaze "If you had stayed in contact you would have known that I have changed a lot since London"

"Ry I.."

"It's okay I am not saying it to make you feel guilty or anything but I have changed since we last spoke. I drink wine, I cook, I clean up after myself and I act responsible".

Michael smiles "Sounds like you have changed. Kinda makes me feel bad that i have acted like I have no resposibilities for the the past 8 months"

"Dude after the things you have achieved you totally deserve to let go off all resposibilities for a bit".

"But it didn't give me the right to be a fucking terrible friend" Michael sighs.

Ryan gets up off his stool and walks over to Michael and gives him a hug "We been here MP I forgive you now pjease stop feeling guilty and feed me, I am starving".

Michael smiles and leans his head onto Ryan shoulder "I have missed these hugs"

"Well if you return to swimming you won't have to miss them anymore" Ryan jokes squeezing Michael's arm.

Michael takes a deep breath "That is actually why I asked you to come, been talking to Bob about returning and I have decided to give it a go. I wanted you to be the first to know".

Ryan eyes go wide "Like seriously?"

Michael nods "Just don't tell anyone still have to tell my mum and I need to be sure I can actually still swim but yeah....missing swimming more than i care to admit to"

"So this is awesome" Ryan says excited "Racing you again"

"Just don't tell anybody or get too excited" Michael says trying to calm Ryan down "Cause I need to be sure before I tell anybody else".

"Can I gloat and say I told you so to the press when you release a statement about your comeback?"

Michael rolls his eyes "Fine as long as you don't sulk whem I kick your ass in the 2IM"

"I will believe that when I see it" Ryan jokes lightly punching Michael's arm

"Ouw" Michael says over-dramatically "Watch it or I won't feed you".

Ryan takes the pizza box from Michael and studies the back of it before walking over to the oven "So what do you want to do while the oven is warming up"

"You're my guest you can decided" Michael says "We can play some HALO or are you too sophisticated for that" Michael jokes.

"Shut up" Ryan says "I still play HALO and I can still beat you at it".

Michael raises an eyebrow "You get the game start I am just gonna let Herm and Stella out in the back garden. I won't be too long"

Ryan heads into the living room as Michael goes in search of Herman and Stella finding them curled up together against one of the radiators. "Come on you two" Michael says bending down to pet Herman who makes a disgruntled noise "I know bud but we have to go out now before the snow gets too bad" Stella lifts up her head and lets out a whine "Stella don't because I have to go out in the cold". Stella gets up and after a gentle nudge Herman gets up making a fuss whilst waddling over to the sliding door that leads out into the garden. Michael lets the dogs do their business and observes the white ever growing mass covering his garden when he gets an idea.

 

"Finally" Ryan says when Michael returns "Thought you had chickened out" he smirks.

Michael doesn’t say anything just walks behind the couch were Ryan is sitting "Did you bring a clean shirt?" he simply asks.

"Yes why do you..." Michael shoves his hand containing a giant snowball down the front of Ryan's shirt "The fuck" Ryan yelps jumping up and dropping the controller on the floor.

Michael lets out a loud laugh and Ryan turns to face him but can't help but smile "I hate you MP" he says trying to get the snow out his shirt .

"No you don't" Michael says dodging the pieces of snow Ryan throws at him. Ryan flips him off before taking off his shirts. Michael bites his lip and trying to check out Ryan without him noticing"

Ryan notices Michael looking "Like what you see" he jokes tossing his shirt onto the floor

"I have seen you naked more times than I care to remember dude, so don't go getting any idea's" Michael says trying to regain composure

"Oh so you that's why you are checking me out"

"Shut up" Michael mumbles blushing .

"Dude I am joking" Ryan says "I know you weren't checking me out".

Michael just stares at Ryan until the oven beeps "I better..." Michael says pointing towards the kitchen.

"Yeah sure" Ryan says with a questioning undertone "You need a hand"

"Pretty sure I can put a pizza into the oven" Michael says fully recovered "Check the news for the weather, cause it looks like another snowstorm is going to hit judging by the amount of snow falling"

"Wait snowstorm? It's March" Ryan says worried walking over to his earlier discarded dufflebag and pulling out a shirt.

"Welcome to Baltimore" Michael laughs walking into the kitchen.

Ryan puts the shirt on with a groan and turns on the television only to be faced with the fact that Michael was right about the snowstorm "No fuck this snow I need to be at morning practice the day after tomorrow or my coach is gonna be pissed" Ryan whines slouching into the kitchen.

"It will be fine by tomorrow doggy, you're gonna catch your flight" Michael smiles

"What?" Ryan asks worried "Why are you smiling, what are you not telling me"

"Nothing" Michael says closing the oven "It just" Michael swallows "Seeing you so focussed it's .... just reminds me of what I am missing".

"You miss early morning practice?" Ryan asks.

"No, I just miss having a purpose in the morning, I miss training with Allie and I miss racing you.

“Well all the more reason for you to come back” Ryan replies pulling open the fridge and reaching inside for another can of Mountain Dew. “Want something” he asks turning to Michael. Michael shakes his head “Gonna have another coffee” Ryan pulls a disgusted face “Don’t understand how you can drink that stuff.

“Oh like Mountain dew tastes nice” Michael jokes pouring water into the coffee machine “Seriously dude how can you not survive without coffee.”

“Well you better drink a lot because pretty sure Bob won’t let you drink it when you are back in training” Ryan jokes as Michael rummages through his cupboards for the coffee.

“I know might just not tell him” Michael says finding the coffee.

Ryan raises an eyebrow “What happened to will do everything Bob-tells-me-to-do-Michael-Phelps”

“He realized he can’t live without coffee” Michael says turning on the machine “Sure I can’t tempt you?” he asks looking up at Ryan

Ryan shakes his head “I am good, hungry though”

“Pizza is gonna take another 15 minutes so we could start a game or watch something”

“Sure what?” Ryan asks following Michael into the kitchen.

“Like a game or what”

Ryan raises an eyebrow “Don’t you remember what happened last time we played a game?”

“Doggy you still can’t let that go”

“Dude you kept texting me the score cards for like a month”

“You are just a sore loser” Michael jokes turning on his TV and switching through the channels. Ryan sits down and Stella who was napping on the floor wakes up and walks over to Ryan to be petted.

“You really love attention don’t you” Ryan says petting Stella. Michael laughs turning his gaze towards Ryan and Stella “Jep she loves attention just like someone else I know”

“Glad you know yourself so well” Ryan jokes and makes room for Stella on the couch.

Michael rolls his eyes “You keep telling yourself that Lochte”

Ryan completely ignores Michael and keeps petting Stella and saying the occasional ‘aren’t you a pretty girl”.

“Do you two need some privacy” Michael says when he realizes Ryan is ignoring him. Ryan continues to babble to Stella.  Michael sits down on the other end of the sofa and watches a repeat of some Raven game until the oven peeps. ''I'll get it'' Ryan says jumping up and heading into the kitchen.  Michael hears a couple of loud crashes and a few 'oh fucks'  but a few minutes later Ryan returns with two pizza's

''Should I worry about those sounds I heard'' Michael asks taking one of the pizza's off of Ryan.

Ryan sits down next to Michael ''Let's just say you have less plates to wash up''

''Thanks for that'' Michael lauhgs ''So what do you want to watch, I have some Suits episodes on DVR or have you something else in mind''

''Suits is good'' Ryan reples leaning back and taking a bite of pizza ''Whatever you want to watch is fine by me''

''Ok'' Michael smiles opening the DVR playlist. He selects and episode and presses play. The opening titles have just come to an end when the entire livingroom turns dark

''Fuck'' Michael says sitting up.

''What'' Ryan asks.

''Looks like a powerfailure'' Michael says standing up ''So gonna have to find some candles and torches before it gets too dark'' he sighs.

''Do you need a hand?'' Ryan asks looking up at Michael.

Michael shakes his head ''No stay there eat your pizza, no point in both are pizza's going cold''

''Sure'' Ryan asks and Michael nods before making his way into the kitchen.

 

 

 

"Sorry about this" Michael says  handing Ryan a blanket "Been a while since a snowstorm caused a powerfailure. The candles and the torches should give us enough light"

"It is so cold" Ryan says shivering putting the blanket over shoulders.

"Not surprised" Michael says pointing his torch at Ryan "I mean look at what you are wearing"

"And what is wrong with what I am wearing"

Michael rolls his eyes "It's not very warm, if you want you can grab something from my closet I don't mind"

"You sure" Ryan asks standing up and picking up the flashlight off the table.

Dude just go put something warm on you look pathetic shivering like that, I am gonna try and get the fire started."

"Have you got marshmallows?" Ryan asks.

"I think so, now go and put something warm on" Michael says walking over the fireplace. "You still remember where my room is?"

Ryan nods and stretches causing shirt to rise up exposing his stomach. Michael swallows thickly and quickly turns his head. "You okay MP?" Ryan asks.

"Just trying to think what the best way is to light this fire" Michael lies.

"Ok well let me know if you need a hand" He replies as he heads towards the stairs.

"Sure" Michael says putting some blocks of wood in the fire place as he tries to get the image from a few moments ago out of his head. By the time Ryan returns Michael has managed to get the fire started and is in the kitchen looking for marshmallows to go with the hot chocolate.

"What do you think" Ryan asks holding out his arms. He is wearing a white hoodie over his own grey long sleeved shirt and a pair of UA sweats.

"Good but is it warm enough" Michael asks finding a bag the marshmallows he was looking for and checks the date.

"Very" Ryan says as Michael hands him the bag.

“Why don’t you go sit by the fire and I will bring these in when they are done” he says pointing to the two empty cups.

Ryan nods “Good thing you have gas and not electric”

“Well I was going to get electric but my mum told me not to” Michael says measuring out the cacao

Ryan smiles “Well say thank you from my mum”

"Will do” Michael replies as Ryan walks towards the livingroom. Michael catches himself stairing but seeing Ryan in his clothes might be one of the hottest things he has ever seen.

Ryan settles down on the floor in front of the fire next to the two sleeping dogs. He checks his phone before turning it off to save battery. He lies back against the couch and closes his eyes.

“Here” Michael says nudging Ryan with his foot and handing him the cup of steaming hot chocolate.

“Thanks MP” Ryan says jawing and sitting up as Michael sits down beside him looking at him in the light by the fire Michael realises how tired Ryan looks.

“You tired?” Michael asks worried as Ryan tears open the bag of marshmallows and yawns again

Ryan nods throwing the marshamallows into his cup “Just been a rough few months that’s all” he says solemnly not looking up at Michael.

“Want to talk about it?” Michael asks “I mean you don’t have to” he says when Ryan doesn’ t reply.

''Just not sure I want to stay down in Floriday andymore'' Ryan eventually says shivering. Michael leans over to grab another blanket and drapes it over the both of them as Ryan stares at the fire.

''Perhaps go train somewhere else, might do you good'' Michael replies taking another sip of hot chocolate.

Ryan smiles ''Says the guy who will probably never leave Bmore''  
  
Michael gives him a dig ''Be nice, trying to help''  
  
''I know, just think i need to figure this out by myself, but thanks for the offer'' Ryan says looking at Michael. Michael smiles ''Sure just let me know if you change your mind''.

Ryan takes another sip of hot chocolate and yawns again ''Being here has helped''  
  
''How?'' Michael asks throwing more marshmallows into his cup.

''I know without a doubt I do not want to move up north'' Ryan laughs

Michael lets out a loud laugh and Ryan pushes him ''Shut up''

Ryan leans back against the pillows causing him and Michael's shoulders to touch. They sit there stairing at the fire, Ryan's yawns coming in closer succesions. He absentmindedly leans his head on Michael's shoulder. Michael moves down a bit so the position isn't so akward for Ryan.

''Thank you for inviting me'' Ryan says after a while ''I missed you'' he yawns turning his head and kissing Michael.

Michael isn't sure how to react but when Ryan realises what he has done and pulls away. Michael suddenly misses the closeness of Ryan but decides not to say anything about it considering Ryan's reaction to the 'kiss'.

''Want some smores'' Ryan eventually asks regaining his usual composure and pulling out some marshmallows. Michael nods. ''Jeah'' he exclaims with a smile ''Have you got any thing to put them on?'' Ryan asks 

''I think Whitney left some things here we can use last time Taylor and Connor were here'' Michael says standing up ''I will go get them'' he say poiting towards the kitchen.

''We could do with some more candles in here'' Ryan says I can hardly see anything. Michael nods and head into the kitchen in search of the elusive smores stick things and more candles trying to forget how good the kiss fellt.

 

 

 

''Night'' Ryan says playing with the switch on his torch.

''Night just let me know if you need anything'' Michael says opening the door to''Just come in and wake me up''

''Sure'' Ryan smiles hesitating to move ''About earlier''

''It's fine'' Michael smiles ''Just get to sleep, there are extra blankets in the closet if you get too cold''

Ryan nods and turns and makes his way down the hall. When he reaches his door he looks back down the hall to see Michael's door closed. He sighs and goes into the stone cold room. He opens the closet door and finds the two blankets Michael was refering too. He carries them over to the bed and doesn't bother to get changed just crawls under the blanket on the bed and adds the two other ones on top.

After an hour of turning and trying to get warm Ryan gives up and throws the covers of the bed, throwing one over his shoulders. He opens the door into the cold landing and gently walks towards Michael's room. He takes a deep breath and knocks lightly on the door, when he hears no reply he opens the door

''MP are you awake'' He says a bit louder hoping Michael is awake. When he hears no reply he goes further into the room ''Michael'' he says softly proding Michael

''Go away'' Michael groans swoting away Ryan's hand ''Sleepy time not wakey time'' he slurs still half a sleep.

Ryan lets out a laugh causing Michael to fully wake up ''What's wrong?'' he says.

''Cold'' Ryan replies pulling the blanket further around him.

''Did you not get the other blankets?'' Michael asks sitting up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes trying to get his eyes adjust to the darkness.

Ryan nods ''Still cold'' he says biting his lip ''Can i sleep in here with you it will be warmer the two of us''

Michael swallows ''Sure if it will help you sleep''

Ryan smiles and walks over to the otherside of the bed and climbs in. Michael gives him one of the pillows. ''Comfy?'' Michael asks once Ryan his completly under the covers. Ryan nods and Michael turns off the light again.

Michael lays in silence for a few seconds getting up the courage to ask about earlier.

''I am sorry about earlier'' Ryan says ''Like i really didn't mean for it to happen''

''It's fine'' Michael says trying not to sound to disapointed ''You sound cold'' Michael notes turning to face Ryan but not being able to make his face out clearly .

''Just a bit'' Ryan says not being able to hid his shivering anymore. Michael gives him a dig ''Okay i am fucking freezing. How can you not be freezing'' Ryan asks.

''It's because I am really really hot'' Michael grins though he knows Ryan probably can't see it. Ryan in return rolls his eyes.

''You're lucky I am too cold to think of a comeback''

''Cause normally you're so good at them'' Michael chuckles as Ryan gives him a dig.

''Shut up Phelps I am cold and you should feel sorry for or at least guilty''

''Why guilty?''

''Because you made me come up here'' Ryan states ''So you are gonna have to think of a way to warm me up''

Michael sighs ''Fine only because i don't want you to loose a limb''

''You're so caring'' Ryan says sarcasticly ''So how do you plan on warming me up?''

''Come here'' Michael says pulling on Ryan's arm.

''Why?'' Ryan asks unsure

''Because the closer you get to me the more you will feel my bodyheat''

Ryan hesitates for a second before moving over a few inches closer to Michael.

''You're gonna have to get closer than that'' Michael says

Ryan moves closer ''You sure you don't mind me being this close''

''Why would I mind'' Michael asks once Ryan pressed against him.

''Because of earlier'' Ryan says ''I don't want you to think I came in here to...''

''To what?''

Ryan swallows ''Michael I...not sure...how to say this''

Michael lets his hand rest on Ryan's stomach. Ryan groans ''Fuck why is this so complicated!''

''What?!'' Michael says worried

Ryan leans up and kisses Michael to his suprise Michael doesn't pull away but leans into the kiss pulling Ryan in closer not wanting to pull away.

''Wow'' Ryan exhales when Michael pulls away ''I...don't know what to say''

Michael leans his head on Ryan's shoulder ''Kinda hoped that would happen at some point especially after tonight''

''Yeah'' Ryan asks sounding like he can barely believe what he just heard

''Yeah well you were kinda flirting with me like the entire evening''

''I was not'' Ryan says ''If anybody was flirting it was you''

Michael kisses Ryan's shoulder ''How about we just agree we were both flirting with eachother?''

Ryan lets his hand rest on Michael's back ''Deal, so now what''

Michael lifts his head up to look up at Ryan ''We could make out some more or sleep''

''Making out some more sounds good'' Ryan smiles kissing Michael ''And then sleep''

 

 

Ryan wakes up the next morning pressed up against Michael with Michael's arm wrapped tightly around him. Michael is still asleep so Ryan slowly removes Michael's arm and reaches out to turn on the light. When the light doesn't come on Ryan curses under his breath remembering that the power is out.

''Powers still out'' Michael mumbles still half asleep.

''Yes how long do you think it is gonna last?'' Ryan groans lying down next to Michael.

Michael pulls Ryan in closer to a hug ''Probably another 24 hours'' Michael mumbles into Ryan's shoulder.

''How are you'' Michael asks running his tumb up and down Ryan's stomach.

''Good'' Ryan smiles ''Best sleep I have had in a while''.

Michael kisses Ryan's back and Ryan turns so he is facing Michael ''So now what?'' he asks 

Michael opens his eyes ''We could make out some more''

Ryan laughs ''And then what?''  
  
''Eat'' Michael replies yawning.

''How about we eat first and then we'll see about making out or if you're lucky I might blow you'' Ryan bends down and whispers in Michael's ear. Michael swallows and pulls Ryan down into a kiss. Ryan just laughs pulling away ''Food first''

Michael groans and throws the covers off him ''Cornflakes''

''Gonna need more than that'' Ryan says getting up. Michael groans again and gets out of the bed stretching causing his hoodie to rise up exposing a line of skin between the hem of his hoodie and the top of his sweats.  Ryan eyes are drawn tot the two tattoos picking out from the sweats. 

Michael catches Ryan stairying and raises an eyebrow ''Like what you say'' he says with a smirk.

Ryan rolls his eyes ''Get over yourself and don't give me the eyebrow, that's not gonna work on me''

''I have no idea what you are on about'' Michael replies.

''That eyebrow thing you do, that you think makes you get a way with a lot of shit''

Michael laughs and shakes his head ''Never knew my eyebrow had so much power'' 

Ryan flips him of and Michael throws a cushion at him ''Shut it or you wont get any'' Michael lauhgs walking towards the hall.

''Any what'' Ryan asks innocently following Michael ''Of this'' Michael replies poiting to himself as the make their way down stairs.

Ryan laughs ''I survived for 9 years pretty sure can survive for another 9'

Once the reach the kitchen Michael pulls Ryan closer and gives him a light kiss. ''Keep it up you won't be allowed to kiss me''

Ryan pulls away and gasps ''Oh god no Michael please don't deny me your kisses'' he says overdramatic causing Michael to pin him against the fridge holding on to his wrists ''Watch it Lochte'' he smiles kisses Ryan. Ryan laughs causing Michael to break the kiss ''Dude if you really don't know how this whole treatening not to kiss me thing works now do you''

Michael lets go of Ryan and walks over to the cabinet pulling out some cereal ''Seeing as you are standing next to the fridge could you see if anything is eadibe'' Michael says opening various boxes. 

''Fine'' Ryan huffs opening the fridge and trying to find something that looks any way edible ''We should have left the food out, it is colder in the kitchen than it is in the fridge''

Michael pours the content of one of the Cornflakes box into a big bowl and hands it to Ryan ''Here not sure if there is any milk though''  Ryan sets the bowl down on the counter and takes the carton of milk from the fridge door to smell it ''Smells ok'' he says pouring half of it into the bowl and handing it to Michael.

 ''Thanks'' Michael smiles pouring the remainder of the milk in his bowl.

Ryan opens a few draws unil he finds spoons and hands one to Michael. They eat in silcence unti Herman comes wandering in with a sad face. Michael lauhgs ''I think Herm needs to go out side''

Ryan looks at Herman and then at Michael ''Well he is your dog so...''

Michael looks at Herman ''Seriously dude'' he groans and whistles for Stella as he goes in search for a jacket. Stella comes waddeling into the kitchen not looking pleased she has to go out into the cold again.

''Be right back'' Michael sighs coming back into the kitchen. Ryan just chuckles and finishes the last of his cereal as he watches the two dogs and a very reluctant owner open the patiodoor and step outside. 

 

When Michael returns Ryan isn't in the kitchen. He walks over to the spot he left his half eaten bowl of cereal only to find two empty bowls in the sink. Ryan isn't in the livingroom so Michael makes his way up stairs to find Ryan topless pulling down his sweats. Michael lets out a low wistle and Ryan looks up at him as he removes the sweats from his ankles.

''Like what you see'' Ryan grins and Michael closes the gap between them in record speed and pulling Michael into another hug. Michael trails a finger up Ryan's stomach and chest making Ryan shiver. Michael chuckles amused at Ryan's reaction trailing his finger back down to one of Ryan's nipple. 

Ryan puts his arms around Michael's waist and pulls him in closer for another kiss. ''Hi'' he wispers. Michael runs his cold hands up Ryan's bare back feeling Ryan shiver under his touch. ''Hi'' Michael replies with a smile pulling Ryan even closer.

''So now what'' Ryan asks shivering from Michael's touch.

Michael kisses Ryan lightly ''Can I fuck you?'' he asks sounding unsure and biting his lip.

Ryan pulls away a little ''You want to fuck me'?'

''If that is okay with you i mean if you don't want to I respect that''

Ryan kisses Michael again ''Did you ask me here in the hope we would end up in bed together?''

''Yes'' Michael laughs ''I arranged for a huge snowstorm to hit Baltimore just to get you into my bed''

Ryan laughs rubbing his tumb over Michael's waist ''You know you could have just asked like a normal person'' 

''And what exactly would I have said'' Michael ask wrapping his hands around Ryan's wrists and running them up and down his forarms. ''Hello Ryan I know we haven't spoken to each other in a while but i really want to fuck you into my matress while you beg me to allow you to come''

''You clearly have given this a lot of thought'' Ryan says bemused and Michael turns a shade of red.

Michael sighs ''I have had a lot of time to think about it''  
  
''9 years?'' Ryan asks and Michael nods ''Same'' Ryan replies

Michael smiles embarrased ''Even when i was nineteen?''  
  
''Dude you had that whole sweet and innocent thing going on when you where nineteen, have you any idea how hot that was'' Ryan smiles moving one of his hands from Michael's waist to Michael's cheek and letting his tumb rub gently against his cheek.

Michael laughs ''You're weird''

''Thanks'' Ryan says letting go off Michael ''So apart from me begging to come what else have you thought of doing to do to me'' he asks with a wicked grin.

Michael pulls Ryan over to the bed ''Well as you know actions speak louder than words'' he says leaning into kiss Ryan but before his lips meet Ryan's he pushes Ryan back onto the bed. He pulls his hoodie over his head and Ryan laughs.

''Dude has anyone ever told you how skinny you are'' Ryan says leaning up to run a finger over Michael's Olympic Rings Tattoo. Michael swats his hand away ''Did i tell you you could touh me?'' he asks with a strict voice. Ryan smirks ''No''

Michael removes his sweats and Ryan lets out an appreciative sound when he sees Michael isn't wearing any underwear ''Looks like my bad influence is rubbing off on you''

Michael kicks his sweats of and climbs onto the bed next to Ryan ''You're still wearing underwear'' he remarks with a straight face.

''Gonna make me take them off?' Ryan challenges

Michael hooks his finger under the top of Ryan's underwear. Ryan lift his hips so Michael can pull the underwear off.  Once they are removed Michael takes in Ryan with an evil smile.

''Am i your first?'' Michael asks running one of his fingers up Ryan's thigh. Ryan shakes his head ''It has been a while though. You?'' ''Once a few years back'' Michael says keeping his hand still ''You still want to do this?''  
  
Ryan nods ''Only if I can have bossy Michael back'' he laughs.

Michael pinches the skin on Ryan's thigh and Ryan lets out a small yelp ''What the fuck was that for?''  
  
''For calling me bossy'' Michael replies.

 Ryan nods ''Sorry'' he wihspers.

Michael pinches Ryan again ''I didn't hear you''  
  
''Sorry'' Ryan says looking up at Michael and seeing a glint in Michael's eye he has never seen before.

''Good now are you gonna do as i tell you?'' Michael asks removing his hand from Ryan's thigh and placing it on his chest near his right nipple.

Ryan shakes his head and Michael gives his nipple a light pinch causing Ryan to bite his lip ''You still not going to do what i say?'' Michael asks again.  Ryan looks up at Michael with a hint of defiance and Michael pinches his nipple again. Ryan nods still biting his lip ''Good'' Michael smiles leaning into Ryan for a kiss. ''If you behave then I won't have to punish you'' Michael says letting one had rest next to Ryan's face.

''So I kinda want to see your face when I fuck you'' Michael whispers into Ryan's ear ''I want to see your face when you come after being denied it for so long'' Michael continues touching Ryan's ear lightly with his lips.  ''I want to see you beg me''. Michael sits up and settles himself between Ryan's legs. Before leaning over to get a condom and lube from his nightstand. His half hard dick momentarily touches Ryan and Ryan lets out a small gasp at the touch to his now very hard dick.

Michael chuckles ''Imagine how good it will feel when my dick is burried balls deep inside of your ass''

Ryan breathes out a long breath ''Just fuck me already Phelps'' he groans.

Michael shakes his head ''All in good time'' he says opening the condom packages and rolling it onto his now hard dick. He opens the lube and pours some onto his fingers before throwing the bottle across the room

He pushes one of his fingers into Ryan and Ryan takes in a sharp breath ''Cold''

Michael pushes in another finger before looking up at Ryan ''You good'' he asks unsure breaking character

Ryan nods ''Just...''

''Okay'' he crooks his figers and Ryan lets out a soft moan and closes his eyes. ''Beg''

''Fuck me Michael'' Ryan says ''Please''  
  
''How much do you want it?'' Michael smirks removing his fingers

Ryan doesn't reply and Michael swats his thigh ''I asked you a question''  
  
''A lot'' Ryan finally replies as his shifts on the bed.

Michael pulls Ryan down the bed and lines himself up before pushing in trying to read Ryan's face if he is going to fast. Once he sees Ryan is comfortable he pulls in and out. His stroke is slow at first but when he sees Ryan's face relax a bit more with each thrust he picks up speed enjoying the moans and random curse words Ryan randomly moans, his voice sounding more and more thrashed with each thrust.  

Ryan lets his other hand go between him and Michael and wraps it around the base of his dick. Michael grabs Ryan's wrist and shakes his head ''Not untill I tell you'' he moves Ryan's hand up next to his head and leans in closer to Ryan and puts one of his own hands on the headboard changing the angle of his thrusts. Ryan's eyes close and his hand is resting on Michael's back with his fingernails diging into his skin.  

''Ask me'' Michael says knowing he won't last much longer.

Ryan eyes open and his pupils are blown as he looks up and Michael's ''Please'' he moans. Michael shakes his head and thrusts a few more times before pushing himself over the edge and coming with a spew of curse words Debbie wouldn't approve of. He leans his head against his forarm trying to catch his breath. He know Ryan has to be close.

''Touch yourself'' he breaths heavily and Ryan does as he is told. Ryan expertly tumbs the head of his dick and lets his hand slide up and down his dick that is dripping with pre-cum. Once Michael's breathing has regained to normal he looks down at Ryan who has his eyes fixed on him.

''Do you want to come'' Michael asks and Ryan nods. Michael slips his hand between the two of them and moves his hand intome with Ryan's and with only a few short movements Ryan is comes over both their hands with a loud groan. Michael collapses ontop of Ryan and rolls of him so that they are lying side by side.  Michael's breathing has returned to normal but Ryan's breathing is still laboured and his skin is flushed.

 

After a few moments Ryan's breathing has returned to normal and he turns his head towards Michael's and smiles ''That was good''  
  
''It was'' Michael says pulling Ryan in for a hug and gives him a light kiss ''You good''  
  
Ryan nods ''I have to admit i quite like seeing that side of you''.

''Really?'' Michael asks unsure.

''Dude'' Ryan drawls ''That.Was.A-MA-ZING'' he says articulating every syllable.

Michael laughs kissing Ryan again ''So you up for doing that again'?'  
  
''Well I do want to fuck you'' Ryan smiles sheepishly ''Perhaps not right now but maybe between now and when the power returns''

''Sounds like a plan'' Michael says just as the room is basked in light.

Ryan looks over at Michael ''I spoke to soon, looks like the power is back''  
  
Michael raises an eyebrow and leans over to the bedside tablelight and switches it off ''What power?'' he laughs and pulls the cover over both their heads.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i swear it wasn't suppose to end up smutty, but oops....
> 
> please let me know if there are any mistakes.....


End file.
